Shiresland (2011)/Transcript
Transcript: *(Opening music at the beginning on black background.) *(Fade in, On a night sky background, we see a star, a la Bubocchio Then, some clouds appear, a la Mary Peppers, and a pirate ship, a la Larry Pan. We then see the castle, a la Charlotterella, done in CGI, while different fireworks are appearing. A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), then the castle enters many dots from the bottom of the screen to reveal "Shires", in the post-1979 Shires script logo font, albeit slightly revised. The circular line is nearly staying visible on the logo, but fade out into black. A continued opening music.) *(Fade in the frozen wasteland of Siberia stood a Gulag–a prison for the most dangerous of criminals) *(INT. PRISON HALLWAY, GULAG 38B – SNOWY NIGHT. Although armed guards and watchful dogs patrolled the prison, it was no match for one criminal mastermind: Madeline Mouse. Looking almost exactly like Mandy Mouse, Madeline had one distinguishing mark: a whiskers on his upper lip.) *(Madeline karate-chopped his way out of the cell. Sirens blared and searchlights were activated. But he still escaped) *(EXT. GULAG 38B – SNOWY NIGHT. From a safe distance, he turned and looked at the prison camp. A wicked smile crossed his face as he held up a detonator.) *(BOOM! Part of the Gulag blew up! and fade out.) *(The title opens with Shires presents, suddenly thunder clapping and lighting, the explosion, then the earth world, then opens to Shiresland, and the fade into shires news flash.) *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this news flash! *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Madeline Mouse, it's the evil mouse, have escape into Tower of London, and his assistant Lady Enchanted, together, the fighting the forces of evil, there it's no place to hive, One placed ahead, of the mysterious Lemur. *(Cut to Matthew Mouse with banjo walking, in the New York City, Matthew singing "Rainbow Connection" walking miles away to Museum.) *Matthew Mouse (singing): Why are there so many songs about rainbows, And what's on the other side, Rainbows are visions, But only illusions, And rainbows have nothing to hide, So we've been told, And some choose to believe it, I know they're wrong, wait and see, Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me. Who said that every wish, Would be heard and answered, When wished on the morning star, Somebody thought of that, And someone believed it, Look what it's done so far, What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing, And what do we think we might see, Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under its spell We know that it's probably magic. Have you been half asleep, And have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name, Is this the sweet sound, That called the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same, I've heard it too many times to ignore it, It's something that I'm supposed to be, Some day we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers, the dreamers, and me! La da da di da da dooo, la da da da da di da doooooh! (Matthew knock the door.) *Lady Enchanted: Come in! (he open the door.) *Matthew Mouse: Good evening, madame. (he close the door.) May I have the assistant? *(Cut to Lady Enchanted the villain travel.) *Matthew Mouse: I'm the name is Matthew, Matthew Mouse! I'm come this special delivery, it's the book of travel! *Lady Enchanted: Matthew, How kind to meet the visitors. *Matthew Mouse: So, who are you? *Lady Enchanted: My name is Lady Enchated, international tour manager. *Matthew Mouse: Lady Enchanted, bad-guy? *Lady Enchanted: It's pronounced "Bad-woman." *Matthew Mouse: So, Let me get thing straight? *Lady Enchanted: Because, I am the travel woman. *Matthew Mouse: I, I got to go now, see you in tomorrow night. (she open and close the door.) *Lady Enchanted: (snickering) *(Cut to Rescue Rangers Treehouse, suddenly Madeline bang the door, Mandy woke up and gaps, and open the front door, as the thickness of the increased, Mandy discovered he was all alone...until Madeline appeared right in front of him!) *Madeline Mouse: Boo. *(Mandy screams, Madeline quickly applied a fake whiskers onto Mandy's upper lip, then he disappeared into the treehouse) *Mandy: What is happening? Why am I flying? *(Mandy is slumped through the treehouse and falls into the grass) *Mandy: Whoa. (SCREAMS) *(Just then, a Police woman washing clothes noticed Mandy. She looked at him, then at the him.) *Police Woman: It's him, he's here. The evil mouse. The Evil Mouse!! *Mandy: What? *(That caused a group of Gentleman to gather, all pointing to Mandy, thinking he was Madeline) *Cat J. Raoul: There it is, get them! (Mandy runs away.) *(Cut to Oscar's Burger, Matthew Mouse eating Hambuger, Chips, Chicken Nuggets, and Boofy is waiting.) *Matthew Mouse (eating): Oh my god, that was quick! *Boofy: Uh, Huh, Oh, Hey, Hey Matthew! Are you going to finishing yet? *Matthew Mouse: Of, course we do! My name is... (Burps) *Boofy: I beg your pardon? *Matthew Mouse: (Burps) *Boofy: Right. *Matthew Mouse: Uh-oh. *Boofy: What? What's the matter? *Matthew Mouse: You spilled the salt, that’s what’s the matter! Spilling the salt is very bad luck! We’re driving across the country, the last thing we need is bad luck. Quick, toss some salt over your right shoulder. *Boofy: (Tosses the entire salt shaker over his shoulder) *Matthew Mouse: (he walked away the restaurant) *Matthew Mouse: Boofy, are you coming or not? *Eddy (on tv): Ed! You found a brain! Mucky Boys make loud, funny noises. *(Cut to Boofy listening to Eddy starts to make loud, odd noises. Ed joins him.) *Edd (on tv): Ssh! *(On TV, Ed and Eddy stop to laugh and then continue with the noises. Kevin hears them and stops.) *Boofy: I have to go that way. *(Cut to Matthew Mouse played banjo "Movin' Right Along" plays, and Boofy drvie the car.) *Matthew Mouse (singing): Movin' right along in search of good times and good news, With good friends you can't lose, *Boofy (singing): This could become a habit! *Matthew Mouse (singing): Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it (Boofy: Yeah!), Together we'll nab it, *Boofy (singing): We'll hitchhike, bus or yellow cab it! *Matthew Mouse: (asking) Cab it? *Matthew & Boofy (singing): Movin' right along. *Boofy (singing): Footloose and fancy-free. *Matthew Mouse (singing): Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me. *Matthew & Boofy (singing): Moving right along (Matthew Mouse: doog-a-doon doog-a-doon). *Matthew Mouse (singing): We'll learn to share the load. *Boofy (singing): We don't need a map to keep this show on the road. *Matthew Mouse: (reading the map) Hey Boofy, I want you to turn left if you come to a fork in the road. *Boofy: (speaking) Yes sir, turn left at the fork in the road. (seeing the giant fork) Matthew. *Matthew Mouse: (speaking) I don't believe that. (singing) Movin' right along, we've found a life on the highway. *Boofy: (singing) And your way is my way, *Matthew Mouse (singing): So trust my navigation. *Boofy (singing): California here we come, the pie-in-the-sky-land. *Matthew Mouse (singing): Palm trees, and warm sand. *Boofy (singing): Though sadly we just left Rhode Island. *Matthew Mouse: (speaking) We did what? *Boofy: (speaking) Just forget it. *Matthew & Boofy: (singing) Movin' right along (Matthew Mouse: doog-a-doon doog-a-doon). *Matthew Mouse (singing): Hey LA, where've you gone? *Boofy (singing): Send someone to fetch us, we're in Sasketchewan! *Matthew & Boofy (singing): Movin' right along (Matthew: doog-a-doon doog-a-doon). *Matthew Mouse (singing): You take it, you know best. *Boofy (singing): Hey, I've never seen the sun come up in the West?! *(Instrumental Break, Matthew Mouse continute play banjo and Boofy driving the car, to find the new home.) *Matthew and Boofy (singing): Movin' right along. We're truly birds of a feather, We're in this together. *Matthew Mouse (singing): and we know where we're going. *Boofy (singing): Movie stars with flashy cars and life with the top down. *Matthew Mouse (singing): We're storming the big town, *Boofy (speaking): Yeah, storm is right. Should it be snowing? *Matthew Mouse (speaking): Uh, no I don't think so... *Matthew and Boofy (singing): Movin' right along, *Boofy (singing): Do I see signs of men? *Matthew Mouse (singing): Yeah, "Welcome" on the same post that says "Come back again." *Matthew and Boofy (singing): Movin' right along, *Matthew Mouse (singing): Footloose and fancy-free, *Boofy (singing): You're ready for the big time... *Matthew Mouse (singing): Is it ready for me? *Matthew Mouse and Boofy (singing): Movin' right along, Movin' right along, Movin' right along, Movin' right along. *(the song finished played "Movin' Right Along" and new home, Boofy close the front door and locked.) *Boofy: This is it, Welcome to the New Home. *Matthew Mouse: Wow, what's was fast. *Boofy: All right, good night, Mattew. *Matthew Mouse: Oh, good night, Matthew. *(Cut to Mandy continued in run away, A police van pulled up, sirens blaring) *Workerman: That's a Madeline Mouse! *Mandy: Wait a second. *(Officers ran to Mandy and grabbed him) *Mandy: Hold on, hold on! There must be some mistake! Don't you know me? I'm Mandy Mouse! *Policeman: Silence, Madeline. The game is up. *Mandy: Who? *(He turned and saw and noticed the WANTED posters) *Mandy: (GASPS AND SCREAMS) No, no! Wait a minute! I'm Mandy Mouse! Guys, this is a mistake! I'm telling you! (SCREAMS) *(Before he could protest, Mandy was thrown into the back of the van) *Mandy: Hey, hey! Hello! Somebody! *(The van's destination sign quickly changed from CENTRAL PARK to SIBERIAN GULAG) *Mandy: Open up! I'm an Amphibian-American! *(As the van drove away, Mandy watched from the shadows. He expertly applied some whiskers off makeup to his face to cover up his own hole) *(He smiled evilly) *Madeline Mouse: Victory, is mine. (SNICKERING) *(INT. UNION STATION, LOS ANGELES, USA – DAY (08:14). Bright and early the next day, all the Shires gathered at the train station) *Chris: Have you seen Mandy, what a lazy brat he is?! *Dhris: HE CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO GET OUT OF BED!!! *(Lady walked out, with Madeline close behind) *Lady Enchanted: Hi, guys. Look, it's Mandy, just back from his morning stroll. *Madeline: Hello, It's me Mandy. *Michelle Mouse: What... *Lady Enchanted: He's got a cold. That's why his voice sounds a little bit different at the moment. *Shires Characters: (AGREEING) *Madeline Mouse: (COUGHS) *Lady Echanted: See? Just calm down. Just relax. *Madeline Mouse: You are right. Lady is terrific! From now on, let's do whatever he says. Hmm? *(The Shires all cheered) *Matthew Mouse: All aboard, Lady! *Chris: Rescue Rangers, *Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Madeline Mouse: AWAY! *Betty: Okay guys, Let's get to work! *Madeline Mouse: TRASH THE CASH! *Matthew Mouse (singing): Everything is great, Everything is grand, I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. *Jose Carioca (singing): Everything is perfect it's falling into place, I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face. *(The train started moving backwards) *Matthew and Jose (singing): Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along! *(The train departed and the Shires were en route) *Jose Carioca (singing): When you're alone life can be a little rough, It makes you feel like you're three-foot tall, When it's just you well times can be tough, When there's no one there to catch your fall! *Matthew and Jose (singing): Everything is great, everything is grand, I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand, everything is perfect it's falling into place, I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face life smells like a rose! *Jose Carioca (singing): With someone to paint. *Matthew Mouse (singing): And someone to pose! *Matthew and Jose (singing): Life's a piece of cake *Matthew Mouse (singing): With someone to pedal *Jose Carioca (singing): And someone to brake! *Matthew and Jose (singing): Life is full of glee *Jose Carioca (singing): With someone to saw *Matthew Mouse (singing): And someone to see *Matthew and Jose (singing): Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along, I've got everything that I need right in front of me, Nothing's stopping me, Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me *Beaker (singing): Life's a piece of cake. *Matthew Mouse (singing): With someone to give. *Jose Carioca (singing): And someone to take. *Waitress (singing): Life's a piece of pie. *Waiters (singing): With someone to wash and someone to dry. *Man (singing): Life's an easy road *Matthew, Jose and the Mechanics (singing): With someone beside you to share the load. *Hippie (singing): Life is full of highs. *Asian Couple (singing): With someone to stir and someone to fry. *Butcher (singing): Life's a leg of lamb. *Matthew and Jose (singing): With someone there to lend a hand. *Florist: Life's a bunch of flowers! *Matthew and Jose (singing): With someone to while away the hours! *Fish Mongers: Life's a fillet of fish 'ey! *Matthew and Jose (singing): Uh, yes it is. *Matthew, Jose and Townspeople (singing): Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along! *(First up on their world tour: Nara Dreamland Japan) *Matthew and Jose and Shires Characters (singing): I've got everything that I need right in front of me nothing's stopping me, Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me, I've got everything that I need! *(INT. AKIHABARA STATION, TOKYO, JAPAN – DAY (10:12). After several travel days, they disembarked from the train. The wall in the train falls out, showing Black Peter, Jose Carioca and Felix Fox) *Matthew Mouse (singing): Right in front of me! *Boofy: Uh... Was that supposed to happen? *(EXT. JAPAN – DAY. SHOTS of Japan) *Matthew Mouse: Oh, you guys are gonna love this place. *(EXT. NARA DREAMLAND, JAPAN – DAY. The group followed Matthew Mouse to a main entrance) *Matthew Mouse: Okay, here we are, guys. The History in the World Club! *(The marquee read NARA DREAMLAND) *Jose Carioca: Nara Dreamland?! *American Star: Looks like they put the reviews up early. *Kinder the Rabbit: Yeah, or is that the suggestion box? (BOTH LAUGHING) *Matthew Mouse: Shall we go in? *Shires Characters: Oh, yes, right! *(Cut to Matthew, Lady Enchanted and Shires Characters walking through all the way to the Castle) *Michelle Mouse (singing): Everything is great everything is grand, expect Matthew's always off with his friend. It's never me and him, it's always me and him and him, wonder when it's going to end. But I guess that's ok 'cause maybe someday I know just how it's going to be. You'll ride up on a steed and get down on one knee and say Michelle will you marry me - please. *(INT. THEATER IN RUINS – DAY. Everyone looked doubtful as they headed inside. There, they found a theater in semi-ruins) *Michelle Mouse: "Hole in the Wall Club"? More like "Hole in the Ground Club." *(Matthew tried to rally the others) *Matthew Mouse: Okay, everybody. So, we'll start at the bottom and work our way up. I've booked us into cabaret bars and coffee houses all across the industrial cities of Northern Japan. China, Tokyo, Korea, Joypolis. *Boofy: Poopy-pants? *Matthew: Boofy, we have a solid week booked in Poopy-pants. *(The others looked dejected and disappointed. Right then, Lady stepped forward) *Lady Enchanted: This looks great. And I think we should commend Kermit on his efforts. *(He clapped and got the others to clap, too) *Matthew Mouse: Thank you, Matthew. Thanks. *Lady Enchanted: Or, if I might be so bold... *Matthew Mouse: Uh-huh? *Lady Enchanted: ...maybe we could consider another venue. *Matthew Mouse: Another venue? *(EXT. JAPAN – DAY. Dominic led the others outside) *Lady Enchanted: To be precise, this other venue. *(He gestured to the grand building before them: the National Japan Theater) *Shires Characters: Whoa! Look at that theater! *Matthew Mouse: What? No, no. We don't have the money to rent the Japan National Theater! *(Lady waved him off) *Lady Enchanted: We'll make our money back when we sell it out. *Michelle Mouse: Matthew, I've always dreamed of playing the Japan National Theater. (Japanese speaks) *Arthur the Cat: More like, "Ein frankfurter"! *(SHIRES CHUCKLING) *Michelle Mouse: Watch it, buster. *Matthew Mouse: Guys, I'm not sure we can do this, you know? *Lady Enchanted: Okay, let's put this to the vote. All those in favor of believing in ourselves, raise your hands. *(Most of the Shires raised their hands) *Shires Characters: (INDISTINCT TALKING) *Matthew Mouse: That's not what I'm saying. *Lady Enchanted: And all those in favor of just giving up. *Matthew Mouse: (SIGHING) I can't believe I'm voting for giving up. *(But he knew it was hopeless) *(Lady beamed) *Lady Enchanted: Good. Well, I'm glad we made this decision. *Matthew and Jose (singing): I've got everything that I need right in front of me, Nothing's stopping me nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me! *Shires Characters (singing): You've got everything that you need right in front of you, Nothing's stopping you nothing that you can't do that the world can throw at you, Life's a happy song! *Penelope Lang (singing): When there's someone by your side to sing! *Shires Characters (singing): Life's a happy song! *Admiral DeGill (spoken): When there's someone by your side to sing! *Shires Characters (singing): Life's a happy song when theirs someone by your side to sing along! *Shires Characters (All): All right. Yeah. *Boofy: Wow, that walk must have really helped. *(Madeline turned and bowed to Michelle Mouse) *Madeline Mouse: Michelle, I have wronged you. I humbly beg your forgiveness. *(Dluto wagged her tail and licked Michelle's hand) *(But Michelle Mouse wasn't as immediately impressed) *Michelle Mouse: You're not getting off that easy, bucko. Come on, Dluto. (HARRUMPHS) *(As she sauntered away, Skipper sensed something was off about Mandy) *Skipper: (SNIFFING) Bad mouse! Bad mouse! *(Then he bite Madeline's arm!) *Madeline Mouse: What is this? Let go, fly! *Arthur the Cat: Skipper, stop it! *(Arthur had to pull Skipper off of her) *Arthur the Cat: Mandy has agreed that Lady is right all the time, man. *Lady Enchanted: Good. So, now that Mandy agrees with me on everything... *Madeline Mouse: I am Mandy. *Lady Enchanted: Definitely. Let's go and hang out backstage, yeah? *Doris Duck: Okay, all right. *Madeline Mouse: (to Charlotte Cow) Come, little friend. Let us get on with the show and enjoy our family-style adventure during which we shall bond and learn heartwarming lesson. Perhaps about sharing, or waiting your turn, or the number three. Hmm? *Charlotte Cow: Um... Right, Mandy. Uh... Sure. *Boofy: Shush! My yeast is rising. *Madeline Mouse (singing): I'm Number One, you're Number Two, We're criminals at large, but I'm at larger than you, I'm Number One, you're Number Two, I believe in equality as long as you get less than me, I'm one! *Lady Enchanted: You're one *Madeline Mouse (singing): You're Number Two *Lady Enchanted: I'm Number Two *Madeline Mouse (singing): You may think that you're smarter, but I'm smarter-er than you, I'm Number One, you're Number Two, You're lucky to be Number Two not Number Three, I can see by the look in your eye, You want to get a bigger piece of the pie, One day you'll get your chance, But in the meantime you've got to dance monkey dance! *Lady Enchanted: Really? I hate dancing. *Madeline Mouse: Do it, (singing) dance monkey dance! Ha-ha! *Lady Enchanted (singing): I'm Number Two, she's Number One, I can't believe I'm working for an amphibian, I'm Number One, you're Number Two *Madeline Mouse: I'm number one *Lady Enchanted (singing): You know life's gone to the dogs, when your boss is a mouse, I can see it's just a matter of time, Before he's gone and I'm at the front of the line, It won't be long 'til I'll get my chance, But in the meantime, I've got to dance monkey dance *Madeline Mouse (singing): Dance monkey dance! (spoken): Now watch me! *Madeline Mouse (singing): I'm Number One *Lady Enchanted (singing): She's Number One *Madeline Mouse (singing): You're Number Two *Lady Enchanted (singing): I'm Number Two *Madeline Mouse (singing): That's it kid, there you go. Now step aside this ain't your show! I'm Number One *Lady Enchanted (singing): I'm Number One *Madeline Mouse (singing): I'm Number One *Lady Enchanted (singing): Yes, we know *Lady Enchanted & Madeline (singing): I'm (He's) Number One!!!! *Madeline Mouse (spoken): That's how it's done. *(Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. It was Douglas Duck) *Douglas Duck: Trash the Cash! *Allen Kennethson: Hey, Douglas, what are you doing here? *Douglas Duck: We got 99 hours a day, 99 days a week, The stoen and stealing things, there is no place to hide, Enough beat around the bushes with, Around yet. *Allen Kennethson: Wow, that? *Douglas Duck: Now there, it's a 9999 Pounds! *(INT. SEGA JOYPOLIS, YOKOHAMA, JAPAN – DAY (06:45). The newspaper headline told the story: Priceless Japan and American portraits stolen from Sega Joypolis!) *(Police barricaded the crime scene. DOUGLAS DUCK, an interested party, flashed his CIA badge) *Douglas Duck: CIA. *(Interpol agent ALLEN KENNETHSON flashed a larger badge) *Allen Kennethson: Interpol! *Douglas Duck: Did you see that? You see Independent Travel. *Allen Kennethson: Oh yeah, RIGHT BABY! *(INT. BACKSTAGE, NATIONAL JAPAN THEATER – DAY. Matthew presented the set list to the other Shires) *Matthew Mouse: All right, gather round, troops. Everybody? *Shires Characters: (TALKING INDISTINCTLY) *Matthew Mouse: Okay, guys. Since we're playing such a big theater, let's stick with what we know. We'll open with a cabaret number... *Douglas Duck: Matthew, when do I do the indoor running of the bulls? *(He pointed to some large crates, from which a lot of angry grunts could be heard) *(Even Jonathan Mouse jumped into the fray) *Jonathan Mouse: Mr. Matthew, sir? I would very much like to demonstrate my magnetic bomb-attractor vest. *Giant Lizard: (SPEAKING GIBBERISH) *(Matthew swiveled around) *Matthew Mouse: Jonathan, why would you even invent one of those? *Jonathan Mouse: Why did I invent the unexpectedly exploding cupcake? *(Giant Lizard, in the bomb-attractor vest, holds the cupcake, which explodes. And so does Giant Lizard) *(Douglas Duck raised his hand again) *Douglas Duck: Hey, what about Shiresland Ladder? *Matthew Mouse: Shiresland Ladder? That's never, ever worked, Douglas. Last time we all tried that was 99 years ago and you ended up in a cast for six months. *Douglas Duck: Yeah, good times. *(Michelle Mouse ran up) *Michelle Mouse: Matthew, what if I do four or five Spice Girls songs? You know Spice Girls, she works in Vegas. *Matthew Mouse: No, Michelle, there's no time for that. *Jose Carioca: What about the band's marathon jam session? *Skipper: Drum solo! Drum solo! *Matthew Mouse: No drum solo! *(But the Shires began shouting over one another, asking for their acts to be included) *Matthew Mouse: Guys, guys, guys! We can't just do whatever we want. This is our opening night. Let's play to our strengths, because... (SIGHS) Well... Look, I didn't want to worry you guys but if we don't sell this theater out, it would mean the end of the tour. *(The Shires gasped) *Shires Characters: What? *Matthew Mouse: And maybe the end of us. *(Lady walked in with box office receipts in his hand) *Lady Enchanted: Great news, Shires. We're sold out. *(Everyone cheered. Everyone except Matthew, who looked at Lady in disbelief) *Matthew Mouse: Fine. I mean, great, great. Well done, Lady. *(Douglas walks forward one last time) *Douglas Duck: Hey, I have an amazing idea for an act. It's called "The Indoor Running of the Bulls." *Matthew Mouse: Douglas, I've told you, that act is far too dangerous. *Douglas Duck: Actually, Matthew, I was asking Lady what he thinks. Come on Allen. *Matthew Mouse: Oh greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, well goodnight everybody. *Shires Characters: Goodnight Matthew! *(Matthew was starting to feel like he was the odd one out) *(INT. NARA DREAMLAND – EVENING. Matthew didn't sleep awake is in bed, just knew something wasn't right, and Boofy was the talking to you in bed.) *Boofy: Hey, Matthew. You awake? *Matthew Mouse: Yep. *Boofy: What's the weather. supposed to be like tonight? *Matthew Mouse: I don't know. Why? *Boofy: I just don't want it to rain through the hole in the ceiling. *Matthew Mouse: Stars sure are pretty, though. *Boofy: We're gonna be OK, right? We haven't done this in a long time, and I really don't wanna go back to Rio. *Matthew Mouse: Don't worry, Boofy. We'll be fine. Look how we cleaned this place up today, you know? Same old team, all pulling together. *Boofy: I guess you're right. Night-night, Matthew. *Matthew Mouse: Good night, Boofy. *(INT. NARA DREAMLAND - DAY. When the morning came.) *Matthew Mouse: OK, gather round, troops! Everybody, time to get this rehearsal going. Jose, is everybody here? *Jose Carioca: Almost everyone, chief. *Matthew Mouse: Yeah. *Felix Fox: This neighbourhood, I'll just wait here in the car. *Matthew Mouse: OK, this is it. Betty, let's park around back. *(Betty walking throwing hall of frame.) *Madeline Mouse: It's not there, You are wrong! *Lady Enchanted: Don't not understand, HE'S KIDDING TO KNOW, IT'S A FAMILY KIDS KIND TO ANIMALS CONTROL AND EVERYWHERE! (laughs) *Madeline Mouse: That's how it's done! *Matthew Mouse: It's a matter a fact, Madeline, something we must going to see right now, and uh, uuhh, uh, oh, ah, UH, UHHHH, NOOOOO! I'M FINE WITH THAT!!! (Matthew screams and run away) *Madeline Mouse: (growling) YES, SHE'S SO VERY SPECIAL!!! *(EXT. GULAG 38B, SIBERIA, RUSSIA – DAY (07:12). Thousands of miles away, the van transporting Mandy Mouse arrived at the gulag) *Mandy Mouse: You've got the wrong mouse! *(EXT. MAIN PRISON YARD, GULAG 38B – DAY. Mandy was put in the main prison yard with the worst of the worst: the Martin Mouse, Dennis Duck, Doofy, and Kitty Katswell) *Random is Evil: It's Madeline. *Mandy Mouse: What? *Random is Evil: He's back. *(All the prisoners kneeled and bowed down to Mandy) *(Mandy looked at all the down and dirty folks around him) *Mandy Mouse: What are you doing? I'm not Madeline. My name is Mandy. *Evil Man: Madeline, always with the jokes! *(The prisoners all thought that was hilarious) *Kitty Katswell: Good old Madeline. Always trying to pull a fast one. (LAUGHING) *(Random is Evil stepped up to Mandy) *Random is Evil: Old friend. Since you are back, I guess you are in charge of prison again. Here, take prison crown. *(He held out a handmade crown made of sporks) *Random is Evil: We have to readjust it again. Sergei, you get on that. Take, take. *(They all left) *Mandy Mouse: Oh, thank you. Uh... (CLEARS THROAT) *(The prisoners all fell silent, in shock) *(Uh-oh, though Mandy. What did I do wrong?) *(Finally, Random is Evil spoke up) *Idiot Man: Wait a minute. I've known Madeline for years. *Stupid Man: And he has never... *Evil Man: Ever... *Kitty Katswell: Then, "Stink you." *Mandy Mouse: Because I am not Madeline. *(Random is Evil stepped up again and sniffed him) *Random is Evil: Come here you? *(He took the crown from Madeline. The prisoners went wild) *Kitty Katswell: Eat you up Madeline! *Idiot Man: Let's throw him in the recycling compacter! *(Mandy screamed as the prisoners rushed toward him) *Kitty Katswell: Throw him in the compacter! *Mandy Mouse: But I'm always yellow and pink! *Kitty Katswell: Squash that mouse! *(Suddenly...) *Cat J. Raoul: Put the mouse down! *(He turned to discover that the voice belonged to a beautiful but hardened Russian guard. Her name was CAT J. RAOUL. She held a stun gun and used it on the other prisoners) *Cat J. Raoul: Or I will deploy. *(Mandy was dropped on the ground) *(Cat J. Raoul helped Mandy up) *Mandy Mouse: (WHIMPERING) Where am I? *Cat J. Raoul: Welcome to House Party. *Mandy Mouse: A party? *Random is Evil: Mouse Trap. The House Party. *Evil Man: Casa Grande! *Prisoners (All): The House Party! *(He quickly fashioned in his shirt) *Cat J. Raoul (singing): Baby, stop right there, Let me clear the air, Baby, look into these eyes, Let me apologize, I know what you're thinking of, You're thinking where's the love, Babe, the love ain't gone, It's here where it belongs, I know what you're waiting for, Well, you don't need to wait no more, I can, give you anything you want, Give you anything you need, I'll make your dreams come true, Give you, anything you want, Fulfill your fantasies, I'll make your dreams come true, You wanna unicorn, I'll give it to you, You wanna puppy dog, I'll give it to you, You want an ice cream cone, I'll give it you, You want a mortgage loan, I'll give it to you, You wanna satin pillow, I'll give it to you, You want an armadillo, I'll give it to you, You wanna diamond ring, I'll give it to you, You wanna a thingy thing, I'll give it to you, I know what you're waiting for, Well you don't need to wait no more, I can give you anything you want, Give you anything you need, I'll make your dreams come true, Give you anything you want, Fulfill your fantasies, I'll make your dreams come true, I'm singing, Cockatoo, Kangaroo, In Malibu, I'll give it to you, I'll make your dreams come true, Cockatoo, Kangaroo, In Malibu, I'll make your dreams come true! *(She walked him to his cell and throw him in. Now Mandy was behind bars!) *Mandy Mouse: Listen, I'm telling you, you've got the wrong mouse! *Cat J. Raoul: If you are not Madeline, why do you have that mole? *Mandy Mouse: It's not real. Someone glued it to my lip. *Cat J. Raoul: As far as authorities are concerned, you are Madeline. Glue or no glue. *Mandy Mouse: (SIGHS) *Cat J. Raoul: Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here a while. *(She turned to leave) *Mandy Mouse: I wouldn't be so sure. My friends will be here soon! *Cat J. Raoul: Now, lights out! *(The hallway went black and Cat J. Raoul fell down in the dark) *Cat J. Raoul: Turn them back on! I can't see anything. *(The lights went back on and Cat J. Raoul helped himself up) *Cat J. Raoul: You have to wait until I'm, like, out of the hallway. It's figure of speech. *(Since Cat J. Raoul was out of sight, the lights went black again) *(Mandy was trying to take the fake mole off of him. But it's too stuck. He write a line between four lines) *Mandy: Where are you guys? Looks like I'm gonna have to break out of here myself. *(He stares at the Chris poster. He really misses her and fade out to black.) *(FADE IN TO INT. INTERPOL HEADQUARTERS, GENEVA SWITZERLAND – DAY (10:15). Allen and Douglas Duck were enjoying tea) *Douglas Duck: (GRUMBLING) Exactly what are we doing today? *Allen Kennethson: I am doing my job. All we need to do is look at the map with the blinky lights. And wait. This is how it is done here in Europe. *Douglas Duck: In America, we use 3-D satellite LED displays. Not cardboard with Christmas lights stuck through it. *(Allen Kennethson notices a blinky light blinking. They heard about the Japan museum, tokyo) *Allen Kennethson: A blinky light! She is blinking! Let's go. *(They sprang into action) *(EXT. INTERPOL HEADQUARTERS, GENEVA SWITZERLAND – DAY. Allen Kennethson led the way to their car) *(Douglas Duck saw Allen Kennethson's tiny car, However, Allen Kennethson was very proud of his car, They both got into the tiny car, He put the siren on top of the tiny car as it rolled off, They went on a crazy and short ride) *(EXT. JAPAN – DAY. They drive through the streets, markets, and people, They arrived at the museum) *Allen Kennethson: 99 hours. Not bad. *(EXT. JAPAN MUSEUM, TOKYO – DAY. It didn't take long for Allen Kennethson to discover the Lemur coin) *Allen Kennethson: The Lemur. I knew it. *Douglas Duck: This doesn't make any sense. Why break in, smash some priceless busts and then not steal anything? There must be something bigger going on. But what? *(CLOCK BELL TOLLING) *Allen Kennethson: Ah, I've got it! Oh, sorry. 2:00 PM. My day is over. *(All of a sudden, he noticed the Shiresland Telethon poster) *Douglas Duck: Wait. Those weirdos, the Shiresland, were performing next to the crime scene in Japan. And here they are, performing right next to the crime scene in Tokyo! You know what that means. *Allen Kennethson: Yes, they love museums! *Douglas Duck: They're suspects! *Allen Kennethson: Okay. Overtime. We must find these Muppets before they flee the country. To the japan national theatre! *(EXT. NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – DAY. Allen Kennethson and Douglas Duck sped to the national japan theatre. They parked) *Allen Kennethson: Are you all Les Shiresland? *(They flashed their badges at the Shires) *Boofy: Wow, those are big badges! *Douglas Duck: Thank you. *Allen Kennethson: Merci... Come, come. You must come with us to answer some questions. (Fade out to Black.) *(Fade in to Madeline sat himself down in front of a TV and watched a VHS tape of the Captain Flamingo Episode 1: The Flamingo Has Landed) *Lizabeth (On TV): Hello, milo. *Milo Powell (On TV): Hi Lizabeth. *Lizabeth (On TV): You're drop needs. *Milo Powell (On TV): So. *(Madeline hit the fast foward button, then play the button on the channel) *Lizabeth (On TV): Don't worry Max, Captain Flamingo could help you! *(Madeline hit the fast foward button again, then play the button again on channel) *Narrator (On TV): Captain Flamingo! Looking out for little kids in a BIG way! *Madeline: (SNICKERING) *American Star: Did you have a driving the dishes. *Kinder the Rabbit: Yes, I am! *Madeline Mouse: We'll, just see about that! (Fade out to black.) *(Fade In to INT. NARA DREAMLAND - DAY. When the morning came.) *Matthew Mouse: Hey, guys, guys, guys, wait, no, QUIET! Let the Madeline speak. *Madeline (as Mandy's voice is sound like Gadget Hackwrench): I will not be silent, I'll be as loud as I want! and you can't stop me! no one can stop me, who made you the boss of the world? *Belle: Yes. *Michelle Mouse: Yes! *Daisy Duck: Yes! *Shires Characters (screams): YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! *Madeline Mouse (screams): TRASH THE CASH!!! *(Shires all cheers) *Matthew Mouse: What are you waiting for, LET'S GO BACK TO FLORIDA! But the first time movie, to the train station! COME ON GUYS LET'S GO! *Black Peter the Wolf: Hey, wait for me! I wanna help save the studio! I wanna go with you! Oh, not again. *Madeline Mouse: Hey, what's everybody so quiet about, huh? *Boofy: Well, she's sorta like Michelle Mouse. *Matthew Mouse: Let's go pitch our telethon and get the Shiresland back on TV, OK? *(INT. CELL, GULAG 38B – NIGHT. Mandy pulled a spoon out from under his pillow. He lifted up a large poster of Chris, ready to continue digging. But Cat J. Raoul was looking out at him from the hole in the wall!) *Cat J. Raoul: Stop digging escape tunnel, mouse. *Mandy Mouse: How did you know? *Cat J. Raoul: It's the first escape everyone tries. *(EXT. MAIN PRISON YARD, GULAG 38B – DAY. Next, Mandy tried to escape through a laundry basket. But Cat J. Raoul discovered him) *Cat J. Raoul: That's the second escape people try. *(INT. BATHROOM, GULAG 38B – DAY. Mandy tried to escape through the sewer pipes, which didn't work, either) *Cat J. Raoul: Third way! Give up, mouse. I have YouTube account with search keywords "prison escape." I have seen every prison movie ever made. Even the ones in space. *Mandy Mouse: (SIGHS) Yeah, well... (GASPS) (noticing his Shiresland friends in the newspaper) Hey, wait a second. That's them! That's my friends! What happened to them? *(Cat J. Raoul read the newspaper) *Cat J. Raoul: (reading) "Lady Enchanted. An interview with the brains behind the Shiresland' triumphant comeback world tour." *Mandy Mouse: What? *Cat J. Raoul: It seems your friends do not need you anymore. They have forgotten about you. *Mandy Mouse: Oh, no, no, no. They wouldn't. They couldn't. We're a family. *Cat J. Raoul: "Family"? No one believes in family in the Gulag, mouse. People are only ever out for themselves. *Mandy Mouse: (SIGHS) *(Cat J. Raoul thought Mandy was stuck in the Gulag forever) *Cat J. Raoul: Listen, Mandy. We have annual lighthearted Gulag Revue coming up. It is that, or they riot. I thought you might help me. *Mandy Mouse: Uh... The thing is Cat J. Raoul, I'm sort of done doing that, but thanks for the offer. *(Cat J. Raoul shook her head) *Cat J. Raoul: This is not offer. This is prison. You are going to help me. Rehearsals tomorrow, 4:00 AM. Or I put you on The Wall. *Mandy Mouse: "The Wall"? Why would I be afraid of a wall? *(EXT. MAIN PRISON YARD, GULAG 38B – DAY. Before he knew it, Mandy was taken outside in the freezing cold. Cat J. Raoul licked him with her tongue and threw him against a giant metal wall. Mandy stuck to it. Despite struggling, he couldn't get free. Beast the show doorman sticks above him) *Beast: Just direct the show. You'll never escape. *(Mandy looked down at Cat J. Raoul) *Mandy: What time did you say that rehearsal was? *(Cat J. Raoul smiled and reached up, slowly peeling Mandy off the metal wall) *Gentleman 1: No! *Gentleman 2: No! *Gentleman 3: Yes. *Shires Characters: Oh, my goodness! Oh, that's wonderful! *Gentleman 3: That means no! *Matthew Mouse: Come on, guys. *Shires Characters: Awkward. *Belle: Listen, Matthew, I like you. I remember you guys from when I was a kid. So I'm gonna shoot straight. You guys aren't famous anymore. *Boofy: I wish she'd shot a little more curvy. *Belle: Take a look at this diagram the research department drew up. This circle represents everything that's currently popular. *Allen Kennethson: This is bad. Betty, this is really bad. I have to Douglas? Douglas! Wait. *Betty: Allen! I need to... (SIGHS) Not a thing. *(INT. TOUR TRAIN – EVENING. Betty just knew something wasn't right) *(INT. BEDROOM, TOUR TRAIN – DAY. As the train pulled into the Florida station, Betty spotted Lady out the window, looking shifty) *Betty: Well, well, well. What's he up to? *(He grabbed a trench coat and followed Lady to Florida, careful to keep himself hidden) *(EXT. FLORIDA – DAY. Betty followed Lady as he had his portrait painted by a street artist. Finally, Lady entered a garden gnome warehouse) *(INT. GARDEN GNOME WAREHOUSE – DAY. Creeping into the warehouse, Betty saw Lady sitting with two men. Betty hid behind a corner, but close enough so he could hear what was being said) *Madeline Mouse: I want you expectedly for THIS! *Check Man 1: That's the newspaper, with that's a bit with problem. *Lady Enchanted: RIGHT THERE! THEN STINK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! *Check Man 2: Hey, take it easy! That's him. That's them! I don't want to see that. *(INT. BOOFY'S TRAIN CAR, TOUR TRAIN – DAY. While Boofy was munching on his sandwich, he read a newspaper. On the front page, it read: EUROPE'S MOST WANTED MOUSE: MANDY MOUSE, BACK BEHIND THE BARS) *Boofy: Hmm. Let's see here. *(The guacamole is dropped from the sandwich and into Mandy's picture) *Boofy: What's Mandy doing on the cover of this newspaper? *(He wiped the guacamole off of the picture. Boofy SCREAMS! I knew it! He thought) *(Betty barged into Boofy's train car) *Betty: (PANTING) Oh! Ow! Lady's the bad woman! Lady's the bad woman! Boofy! Lady's the reason we've been selling out our shows! He's been giving away tickets and bribing journalists to write great reviews! *Boofy: (GROANS) Why didn't we ever think of doing that? *(He saw Dale's horrified look) *Dhris: Huh? *Boofy: I mean, that's terrible! *Dhris: The question is, why? And could it have anything to do with why Mandy's been acting so weird lately? *Boofy: Hey, wanna see something funny? *Betty: Yes, Madeline, the evil mouse. Boofy, what does he have to do with what I just told you? *Dhris: Nothing, but check this out. *Boofy: A-ha! *(He put his finger over the mole on Madeline's picture) *Betty: Oh, look, it's Mandy. *Boofy: A-ha! *(He removed his finger from Mandy's picture) *Betty and Dhris: (SHRIEKS) What did you do with MANDY?! *(Suddenly, Betty had a thought) *Betty: Wait a minute. Boofy... What if Mandy has been replaced by this Madeline guy? *(Boofy considered it. Then he frowned) *Boofy: Nah, that's impossible. We'd all notice! Wouldn't we? *(INT. OFFICE, TOUR TRAIN – DAY. Just to make sure, he and Betty knocked on Betty's door) *Betty: Mandy? Are... Are you there? Hello? *Boofy: Mandy *(There was no answer) *Boofy: Everything's fine. Let's get out of here. *(He was scared and certainly didn't want to find out that their suspicions might be right) *(But Betty held on to Boofy and Dhris) *Betty: Wait! *Boofy: Whoa! *Betty: We should look around. *(They entered the room. Boofy and Dhris went left; Betty went right. Boofy opened a suitcase–it was full of bombs!) *Boofy: Huh. Mandy's got a big bomb collection. *(Boofy noticed a portrait on the table labeled "Japan Museum") *Boofy: Looks like he's planning some sort of comedy heist bit. *Betty: I hope not. Those never work. *Boofy: Mmm. *(Betty notices something on a table) *Betty: What's that? *(He headed over to a table and discovered a tub of green makeup) *Betty: (GASPS) Oh, no. *Dhris: What, what, what? What? *Betty: Oh, no. *(Betty stuck his finger in the makeup and put it over the mole in the newspaper photo. He and Boofy and Dhris looked at each other) *(BOTH SCREAMING) *Boofy: We got to get out of here! *Dhris: Warn the others! *Betty: Yeah! *(Boofy, Dhris and Betty turned to see Madeline standing at the door) *Madeline Mouse: Not so fast. *Betty: Where's Mandy? *Dhris: What do you want? *Madeline Mouse: MAYBE SEEN YOUR LAST LONGER DOG!!! (Laughs) *(Was this the end for Boofy, Dhris and Betty? Suddenly, Skipper came out of nowhere and tackled Madeline) *Skipper: Bad mouse! *Boofy: Skipper! *Dhris: Oh, good boy Skipper! *Betty: Great job! *Skipper: Thank you. *(But it wasn't over yet, Madeline woke up and put jaws in his mouth, On a nearby track, a freight train trundled past. Betty spotted it) *Betty: Hurry! Use the Train window! *Dhris: Quick! The freight train! *Betty: Let's go go go! *(Dhris and Boofy jumped, with Skipper following behind. They all landed safely) *(INT. OFFICE, TOUR TRAIN – DAY. While Boofy, Dhris, and Skipper set off to find Mandy, Madeline and Betty sat in his train compartment. He was fuming. And knitting) *Madeline Mouse: This is better. *(Lady stopped by and immediately knew something was up) *Lady: Oh... What's wrong? You only ever knit when you're stressed. *(Madeline stopped knitting an incredibly long scarf) *Madeline Mouse: The dog, the little chipmunk and their fly, they are onto us. They got away. *(Lady tensed up) *Lady: How are we gonna spin this? *(It didn't take them long to come up with a plan...) *(INT. STAGE, FLORIDA THEATRE, FLORIDA – DAY (14:17). Later that day, Madeline and Lady stood before the Shiresland) *Belle: Matthew! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere! *Matthew Mouse: So nice to see you, Belle. *Belle: Who's hosting? Did you find a celebrity? *Matthew Mouse: Yeah, well, I've wanted to talk to you about that, you see, because... Well, actually, I'm kind of a celebrity. *Belle: You? No. Matthew, listen. I will not air the show unless you find a real celebrity host. I will rerun Beast if I have to. *Matthew Mouse: Yeah, you see, the thing is, Belle, that's kind of impossible because the show's in 99 hours! 99 hours! I might as well just go and ask Lady Enchanted to give us the studio back! *(Cut to Museum.) *Matthew Mouse: And the Shiresland are like a big family. Well... And for us, that theater is... is like our home. Which is why, in conclusion... ...we humbly ask that you give us back our studio. It would certainly mean a lot to us. *Lady Enchanted: Hmmm. Well, Mr. Mouse, let me see. Correct! The answer is no. *Matthew Mouse: Well, you could've just said that. *Lady Enchanted: Contract. *Penelope Lang: Contract. *Belle: Contract. Nicely done, sir. *Penelope Lang: Okay wise guys, Let's her it feathers, One, two, Uh, one two three go. *Belle (singing): Together Again! *Penelope Lang: Oh yes right. *Penelope Lang and Belle (singing): Gee, it's good to be a together again... *Lady Enchanted: LADIES PLEASE! *Penelope Lang and Belle: Huh?! *Lady Enchanted: No singing in my museum. *Penelope Lang: Whoops. *Belle: Sorry. *Lady Enchanted: You see, Shires, according to this contract, it's not just this studio you lose the rights to tonight, it's the Shires name itself. *Matthew Mouse: What? *Lady Enchanted: And all characters under the Shires name. *Chris: Wait a second. *Matthew Mouse: What possible use could you have for our names? *Madeline Mouse: WELCOME TO THE HOUSE PARTY! And I see you've met Mrs. Echanted, our new business partner. *Lady Enchanted: The Spoofers are a hard, cynical act for a hard, cynical world. *Madeline Mouse: HEY, BOOFY! I want you to meet, a friend of mine. *Martin Mouse: (giggles) *Dennis Duck: (snores) *Doofy: Waka, Waka! *Mandy Mouse (On TV): Wait! What am I doing? I promised myself I'd never go back! I am woman! I am strong! You must leave at once! *Lady Enchanted: You're relics, Shires! The world has moved on, we got favourite shows SMTV Live, Pokemon on Children's ITV, we got Chums, Fartbeat, Anty and Decky, Ducky and Me, Wonkey Donkey, Pokerap, Dec Says, Pokefight, Ant and Dec, Cat Deeley, across around the world tour, 99 hours of day, 99 days of week, Children's BBC we got Live and Kicking, The Lampies, Cartoon Network, we got Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog, Nickelodeon we got Rugrats, Rocket Power, Spongebob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life AND THE ANGRY BEAVERS, WARNER BROS. WE GOT LOONEY TUNES AND MERRIE MELODIES AND THEY ALL DEAD! Now, get out of my museum! *Matthew Mouse (off-screen singing): We're doing a sequel! We're back by popular demand! Come on everybody, strike up the band! *Matthew Mouse and Boofy (singing): We're doing a sequel! That's what we do in Hollywood! And everybody knows the sequel's never quite as good *Shires (singing): A sequel! Another feature attraction! *Felix Fox (singing): Places please, light the lights, roll camera, "Action!" *Shires Characters (singing): I thought it was the end, but no my friends this is when we get to do it all again! *Evil Pigs (singing): Do it all again *Shires Characters (singing): Until the credits roll, we get another go to show them we can do it all again! *Tinker Bell and Fairies: (CLUCKING) *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel! There's no need to disguise! *Michelle Mouse (singing): The studio considers us a viable franchise *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel, The studio wants more! *Douglas Duck (singing): While they wait for Season 3 of Milly Molly! *Shires Characters (singing): I thought it was the end, but no my friends, this is when we get to do it all again! *Shires Villains (singing): Do it all again! *Shires Characters (singing): Until the credits roll, we've got another go to show them we can do it all again! *Evil Penguins: (SQUAWKING) *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel! *Matthew Mouse (singing): Let's give it a go! *Matthew's Father (singing): With Hollywood stars! *Matthew's Mother (singing): And more one-liner cameos! *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel! *Matthew's Grandpa (singing): I don't mean to be a stickler, But this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel! *Dluto: (SCREAMING) *Shires Characters (singing): Let's give it a shot! *Matthew Mouse (singing): All we need now is a half decent plot! *(The Shiresland gang start thinking some ideas for the sequel) *Douglas Duck: Got it. An epic love story between a very handsome, long nosed purple thing and a beautiful fairy. *Tinker Bell: (CLUCKS) *Douglas Duck: Douglas with the Wind. *Matthew Mouse: Does anyone have any other ideas? *Boofy: Oh! Oh! It's about getting the Shiresland back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio! *Matthew Mouse: Boofy, did you even watch our last film? *Michelle Mouse: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful, perfect mouse. And they have to kiss each other a lot! *Matthew Mouse: Uh… *Silly the Chef: (SPEAKING MOCK SWEDISH) (subtitles appear) (How about a film about the existential conundrum of religious faith?) *Matthew Mouse: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. (SIGHS) *Matthew Mouse (off-screen): That's perfect! *Shires Characters: (off-screen singing): I thought it was the end, but no my friends, this is when we get to do it all again! Until the credits roll, we've got another go to show them we can do it all again! *Shires Characters (singing): We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same! *Matthew Mouse (singing): Let's give it a name! *Jose Carioca (singing): How about The Shires Again? *Shires Characters (singing): It's The Shires Again! With The Shires Again! *Michelle Mouse (singing): It's the, *Matthew Mouse (singing): Shires, *Shires Characters (singing): again! *Matthew Mouse: All right. Well, what are you guys still doing here, huh? It's showtime! *Shires Characters: All right! That's it! *Belle: Nicely done, sir. *Lady Enchanted: As usual. *Penelope Lang: En garde. *Belle: Ow! Ow! *Penelope Lang: OK, very nice. *Lady Enchanted: Halt! Point left! *Belle: Well done, sir. Thank you. Thank you so much. *Wokerman (On TV): And coming up next on CDE, The Shiresland Telethon. Matthew and friends host a celebrity-studded gala, with special guest, Atomic Roger. *Lady Enchanted: We're going to phase two. *Penelope Lang: Yes, Mrs. Echanted. *Belle: So do you think we're working for the bad guy? *Michelle Mouse: Hurry! Hurry! The show starts in fiften minutes! Where did you learn to drive? *Matthew Mouse; Hang on, everyone! Come on, guys. OK, listen up, everybody! This is it! ten minutes to curtain! *Dhris: Matthew? *Matthew Mouse: Get ready for the opening number. *Boofy: Yes? *Jose Carioca: I need to talk to you about my act. *Matthew Mouse: Listen, Jose, I know you're gonna be fine. In fact, I'm sure you'll be great. Felix, who's up first? Come on, come on, come on! No... Fly in the arches! *Jose Carioca: OK, first we have the opening theme. *Shires Characters: Of course. Yeah. *Jose Carioca: You come out and introduce Shires. *Shires Characters: Right. *Jose Carioca: Then we have... TV executive at six o'clock! *Shires Characters: What? *Belle: The show is a disaster, Mouse! *Matthew Mouse: Belle! *Belle: Where's the audience? I knew you guys weren't popular anymore. I should have trusted that chart. There's no one here! *Boofy: What about Poor boy? *Belle: Who? *Poor boy: Why does everybody forget about POOR BOY?! *Matthew Mouse: Just a second. Jose! *Jose Carioca: Yeah, chief? *Matthew Mouse: Did you hand out all those flyers? *Jose Carioca: Of course. Every last one! *Matthew Mouse; Don't worry. We'll think of something! *Belle: You better. *Poor Boy: Yoo-hoo! You've got audience. It's me! What am I, invisible? *(He looked in the mirror. But the mirror wasn't there! Instead, Mandy imitated each movement. When Madeline looked left, Mandy looked the same direction. When Madeline combed his hair, Mandy combed his own. When Madeline put on a hat, Kermit grabbed a hat that didn't match. But Madeline wasn't tipped off. He leaned close to the "mirror" to inspect the hat. Mandy moved closer, too. Their noses almost touched. Madeline was about to say something when Lady walked through the door) *Madeline Mouse: COME IN! *Jose Carioca: Atomic Roger, Sixty seconds to curtain, Mr Roger. *Atomic Roger: GANG WAY BABY! WOW! *Betty: Now, now. L-Listen to me, Matthew... *Matthew Mouse: No! You listen! All my life, you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you. *Betty: Why this is only chance! *Matthew Mouse: No wait stop, BETTY!!! *Belle: Matthew! WELL YOU HURRY UP! *Matthew Mouse: COME IN BELLE!!! *Jose Carioca: Will good luck for that. *Gentleman 1: Yeah. *Gentleman 2: We're here! *Gentleman 3: Start the show! *Poor Boy: Ready for some kind of entertainment! *TV Manager: All right, good luck, everyone, and cue Jose. *Jose Carioca: OK, we go live in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two... *(Matthew Mouse got into position for the opening number. It was showtime!) *Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome to your host, MATTHEW MOUSE!!! *(A drumroll began...) *(Matthew opened the O of the SHIRESLAND TELETHON sign. and announced the show) *Matthew Mouse: It's The Shiresland Telethon with our very special guest star, ATOMIC ROGER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! *(The music plays "The Shiesland Show" as the sign goes up with Betty hanging, The curtain was then raised, revealing a series of arches that would become strongly associated with the show. The shots of Drunk Man playing a bit of music on the piano, then Silly Man, who blew a note on his saxophone. Next, Two Idiot, Naughty Owl, and Black Peter appeared onstage) *Shires Princess (singing): It's time to play the music, It's time to light the lights, It's time to meet the Shires on the Shiresland tonight. *Shires Villains (singing): It's time to put on makeup, It's time to dress up right, It's time to get things started? *Poor Boy (in a high female singing voice): Why don't you get things started?! *Stinky (spoken): I always dreamed we'd be back here, it's having the nightmare. *Clammy (spoken): Dreams?! Those were nightmares!! (Laughs) *Matthew Mouse (singing): It's time to get things started *Matthew Mouse, Shires Princess, Heroes and Villains (singing): On the most sensational, inspirational celebrational, Shiresational This is what we call The Shiresland Show! *(The Shiresland Telethon sign appears again and Douglas's trumpet gag consists of the ghost's scream sound from 1964 Disney LP record "Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House" comes out of Douglas Duck's Trumpet.) *Betty (off-screen): Won't you please welcome, Matthew Mouse. *(Matthew Mouse came back out onstage) *Matthew Mouse: Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to The Shiresland Telethon! We have Shiresland standing by to take your calls. *Shires Villains: Yes, we are. *Shires Heroes: Hi. Hello. *Shires Princess 3: Could I have a large pizza with ham and...? *Matthew Mouse: Yes, and, boy, do we have a wonderful show for you, with our special guest, Mr. Atomic Roger! *(Joker laughing about Atomic Roger, cut to Poor Boy and Fetch the Bat are quaking with fear, whereas Donkey looks perfectly normal) *(Suddenly, Madeline is seen kicking open a portion of the door.) *Madeline Mouse: All Right you fan lovers, everyone ideas, if you better be good, BETTER PLACE FOR GOOFY OFF AGAIN YOU'RE LARGE IT GADGET LAZY LUCKY LANE BALLEY! WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WAS HERE!!! *American Star: Now you know how we've felt for the past 99 years! (Laughs) *Madeline Mouse: WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME?! *Poor Boy (crying): Man, this 3-D is incredible! (He breaks down tears completely) *Madeline Mouse: NOT GOING THE CUT IT! (Evil laughs) *Fetch the Bat: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Donkey: (Screams) *Matthew Mouse (On TV): Oh, and by the way, folks, we have plenty of room here in the audience, so if you'd like to come down and see the show live... *Policewoman: There's no audience in the theater. Look, it's totally empty. *Officer Kenny: Stupid Telethon. *Officer Murdoch: Stupid Show. *News Reporter: I have this guys. *Newsman: HANG ON WITH FIRE!!! This is Shiresland Newsflash! Something not right! The Shiresland Telethon you ruined it! *Gentleman 4: IT'S A 9999 DOLLARS!!! (Audience Screams in shrieking and terror) *Boofy: Uh, Buttered Toast! *(Audiences all cheers) *Matthew Mouse: You said it! *Boofy: A Bus Driver! *Matthew Mouse: I just said that?! *Boofy: But, butter! Not, at all! I'm okay. *Matthew Mouse: Hello, It's me, Matthew Mouse! And This is Boofy, he's an every best pal. *Boofy: Oh Hey there, how are you doing? *Matthew Mouse: Ladies and Gentleman, the moment of you waiting for, It's Jose Carioca! YAAAAY! *(Audiences claps) *Jose Carioca: Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the Great Jose' most amazing feat ever. Boxing gloves for Wrestling match. *Atomic Roger: What? No! I have not signed off on this! *Jose Carioca: Drumroll, please. *(Stupid Man playing traingle DING-DING) *(Jose Carioca and Atomic Roger are wearing boxing gloves. Jose Carioca's are on normally, but Atomic Roger has his right glove on his head.) *Jose Carioca: Okay, let's go (adjusting Atomic Roger's head) Hang on. Say Whiplash! *Atomic Roger: Hi Mom! *(Atomic Roger straightens up as Jose Carioca swings) *Jose Carioca: And a one and a two and a three! Uh-oh. Uh... My fingers got stuck. All part of the act, folks. Stay tuned. *Atomic Roger: Please, make this end! Please! *Gentleman 5: This is great. Call'em. *Black Peter: Hello? You wanna give us some money?! Uhhh... *Shires Villains 1: Say yes! *Black Peter: Yes! We will take that money! Hey, guys, we got us some money! *Idiot Man: Oh, yeah, tickets. Here we are. Tickets. Thank you. 9999 dollars to show you your seat. It's up there somewhere. *Jose Carioca: Help! *Matthew Mouse: OK, thank you, Jose. Thank you very much. Ladies and gentlemen, we will see what happens with boxing glove for wrestling match a little later in the show. Up next is our furry funny man, Mr. Boofy! Yay! *Boofy: Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Boy, did I go to a bad seafood place last night. The catch of the day was salmonella. Wocka wocka! *(Naughty Man is plastering the fences of the lane with signs that say "The Shiresland Telethon" Allen Kennethson and Douglas Duck come along) *Allen Kennethson: Okay. What about this comedian dog? He is too stupid to be stupid. He must be some sort of genius. *(Finally, Douglas Duck conceded) *Douglas Duck: Maybe your "Lemur" hunch is correct. (SIGHS) *Allen Kennethson: Except for the fact that the Shires play tonight at the Shiresland Telethon. Which just happens to be next door to the Japanese National Bank! Maybe your Shiresland hunch is... Correct. *Douglas Duck: It's almost as if we're... *Douglas Duck & Allen Kennethson (Both): Not so different after all. *Allen Kennethson: Come, come, mon ami! We must follow the Shiresland to Telethon! *Douglas Duck: To Telethon! *(INT. STAGE, NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – NIGHT. As Betty walked around, he heard a voice) *Madeline Mouse: Kremlin! *(Betty looked out the glass window and saw that Madeline is karate-chopping wood) *Madeline Mouse: Putin! *(INT. NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – EVENING. Betty walked inside just in time to hear crazy music) *Michelle Mouse: No, what are you doing? *(The Shires Orchestra went crazy and destroyed their instruments. Atomic Roger hosted a gambling party) *Jose Carioca: Okay, number five, baby. Blow. *Atomic Roger: Come on. *(He blow the dice) *Jose Carioca: There you go. You know the routine. *Atomic Roger: Come on, Diddy Daddy! *(The dice show number five. They cheer!) *Betty: Hey, guys? Fellas? *(But things escalated quickly. Chris and Dhris rode his motorcycle while a shark attacked the Admiral DeGill. It was absolutely out of control!) *Betty: (ducking) Ah! *(That was a close call!) *Chris: Whoa, man! *Black Peter: Hey, did you see that? *Betty: (WHISTLES LOUDLY) *(The music stopped) *Betty: Um, do you guys think that Mandy's been acting a little weird lately? *Shires (All): No. *(They were too busy having fun, too busy doing whatever they wanted) *Betty: (SIGHS) You're probably right. It's just me. *(Skipper felt bored) *Skipper: (SIGHING) Bad mouse. *Matthew Mouse (offscreen): And now, ladies and gentleman Douglas Duck and the indoor running of the Bulls. *(INT. STAGE, NATIONAL JAPAN THEATER – NIGHT. Betty moped on the empty stage. he wasn't only bothered by the Mandy situation. He also felt somewhat abandoned by the other Shiresland) *(Lady sat down next to him) *Lady Enchanted: Don't take it personally. They still hate you. They just prefer me now. *Betty: Uh, thank you, Lady. That's very comforting. *(Lady tried to lighten the mood) *Lady Enchanted: Do you know what I think helps sometimes in situations like this? *Betty: What? *Lady Enchanted: A walk alone in the fog in former East Berlin. Maybe along a deserted canal. *Betty: Well, I guess a quiet stroll is not a bad idea. Let the others know I've gone, will you? *Lady Enchanted: Sure. I promise. *Betty: Thanks. (CLEARS THROAT) Ah. *(EXT. TOKYO, JAPAN – FOGGY NIGHT. Betty left the theater and was soon walking along a foggy canal to the shop.) *(INT. STAGE, TEATRO COFIDIS – DAY. The bulls ran around the stage. Douglas Duck rides on one of the bulls. However, they throws him off them) *(INT. BASEMENT, TEATRO COFIDIS – NIGHT. As the noise level rose, Madeline used dynamite to blow a hole in the wall) *(INT. BACKSTAGE, TEATRO COFIDIS – DAY. Douglas Duck and Atomic Roger ran backstage) *Douglas Duck: The bulls are out of control! Who could have foreseen this? *Atomic Roger: Me. I did. *(Abruptly, she hear the bulls coming backstage) *Atomic Roger: Here they come again! *(She hurried away as fast as she can) *(INT. STAGE, TEATRO COFIDIS – DAY. Admiral DeGill walked into the stage) *Admiral DeGill: Okay. Sorry about that, folks, but now put your hands together for Chris and Dhris. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *(The audience applauded as Chris and Dhris appears, vocalizing "Let's Get Ready to Rhumble") *Jonathan Mouse: Let's get ready to rumble *Chris and Dhris (singing): Let's get ready to rumble, Let's get ready to rumble *Dhris (singing):Watch us reck the mic Watch us reck the mic! *Chris: Psyche! *Chris and Dhris (singing): Let's get ready to rumble, Let's get ready to rumble, Let's get let's get let's get, Ready ready, Let's get ready ready, Let's get ready ready, Let's get ready to rumble *Dhris: straight up proven, We can get you groovin' *Chris: This track's boomin', It ain't know hype *Chris and Dhris (singing): Watch us reck the mic Watch us reck the mic *Chris and Dhris (singing): Psyche! Let's get ready to rumble, Let's get ready to rumble, Get ready get steady and rumble, Everybody rumble *Jonathan Mouse: Let's get ready to rumble! *Dhris (singing): Sit back cracker jack Don't take no flack *Chris (singing): Rhymn in time To the rhythm of the track *Dhris: I'm Dhris! *Chris: I'm Chris! *Chris: A duo *Chris: A twosome *Chris and Dhris (singing): So many lyrics We're frightened to use them! *(Cut to museum at night) *Lady Enchanted: Yes, Yes, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! 99 hours a day, 99 days a week, 9999 pounds! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! (Evil Laughs) *Madeline Mouse: (Evil Laughs, suddenly Madeline listening on TV, The Shiresland Telethon heard singing) Ah. There you are. Well, don't just stand there gawping, Number Two. Come in. *(Lady Enchanted took a step forward) *Madeline Mouse: Let us take this convenient opportunity to review our plans. Hmm? Once you've stolen the Crown Jewels and framed the Shires, ring the tower bell five times and we will rendezvous on the roof. *Lady Echanted: But what will you do when you're married? Because the chipmunk will know everything. *Madeline Mouse: Once she's served her purpose, kaboom. It will be bacon for breakfast. (LAUGHING EVILLY) *(The champagne delivery man arrived) *Delivery Man: Champagne fridge delivery. *Madeline Mouse: Put it over there on the girl-skin rug. *(They moved the champagne fridge and putted it right on top of Betty) *Madeline Mouse: Thank you! (to Lady) It's show time. *(After Madeline and Lady left, Mandy helped Betty up from the floor) *Mandy: Betty, are you okay? *Betty: (flat) Yeah, I think so. How do I look? *Mandy: You look fine. You look fine. Come on, we have to go rescue Telethon! *Betty: Right! Let's go! *(INT. NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – DAY. Mandy and Betty ran out of the dressing room–and right into Douglas Duck and Allen Kennethson) *Allen Kennethson: The Lemur! I have you finally! *(Douglas Duck jumped in) *Douglas Duck: And Madeline, the world's most dangerous mouse! *Mandy: No, no, no. *Douglas Duck: As you might say, case sol-ved! *(EXT. NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – MOMENTS LATER. But to stuff Mandy and Betty into the tiny Le Maximum. He handcuffed them to the steering wheel so they wouldn't escape) *Mandy: No, you've got the wrong mouse. *Douglas Duck: And stay there! Hmph! *(Douglas Duck and Allen Kennethson left) *(INT. STAGE, NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – NIGHT (20:14). The Shiresland are in the middle of the show. Admiral DeGill and Shires Princess sing "Back to School Again") *Admiral DeGill and Shires Princess (singing): Spendin' my vacation in the summer sun, Gettin' lots of action, havin' lots of fun, Scorin' like a bandit till the bubble burst, Suddenly it got to be September first!, Woe is me....all summer long I was happy and free, Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole! I gotta go back, back, back to school again! You won't find me, till the clock strikes three, I'm gonna be there till then, I gotta go back, back, back to school again! Whoa whoa, I gotta go, Back to School......AGAIN! *(INT. VAULT, JAPAN NATIONAL BANK – NIGHT. Madeline finally left the stage and met up with Lady the vault) *(Lady wasn't really buying the story, but he didn't say anything. He finished applying explosives around an unusually large, antique safe-deposit box labeled T. BLOOD) *Madeline Mouse: Do you have evidence to frame the dog? *(Lady held up a rubber chicken, one of Boofy's props) *Madeline: Excellent. Where are the guards? *Dad 1: Hey guys! *Son 1: Are you an Biker Mice from Mars? *Matthew Mouse: Yes, I am! *Admiral DeGill and Shires Princess (singing): You gotta go back, back, back to school again, It's bye, bye fun, get your homework done, and better be in by ten, I gotta go back, back back to school again! Whoa whoa, I gotta go...Back to School.....AGAIN! *(EXT. NATIONAL JAPAN THEATRE – NIGHT. The two friends were still handcuffed inside Le Maximum) *Betty: This is look's like a job for Atomic Betty! (normal clothes changes into Atomic Betty) Atomic Betty reporting for duty! *Mandy: (normal jumpsuit changes into Atomic Mandy): Atomic Mandy reporting for Duty! *Betty: Let's go! *Admiral DeGill and Shires Princess (singing): I gotta go back, back, back to school again, You won't find me, till the clock strikes three, I'm gonna be there till then, I gotta go back, back, back to school again... Whoa whoa, I gotta go.... Back to School.... AGAIN! *Matthew Mouse: Thank you, everybody. Thank you, all. Ladies and gentlemen, it's almost midnight and we haven't quite reached our target yet, but if you'll all just stick around, we'll be right back with i'll see you in the singing act. *Announcer: The Shiresland Telethon will return after these messages. *Madeline Mouse: Boofy! What the heck are ya doin', hibernatin'? Next show starts in 60 seconds! We hired you, and we can fire you. So get your butt in here NOW! *Boofy: They terrify me. Let's go. *Lady Enchanted: (Evil Laughs) To the end of the Shires! (Penelope Lang grabs the boltcutters to stop Lady) Penelope! What are you doing? *Belle: He's no monster, Lady Enchanted! YOU ARE! *Penelope Lang: Enough! Just because I have a terrifying name and an evil English accent, does not preclude the fact that, in my heart, I am a Shires, and you are The Spoofers! Looks like it's I who will have the last laugh! *Belle: Well, I guess you'll have to keep looking. (Looks to Tinkerbell) Because I'm not giving up mine. *(Belle punches Lady falls off the roof and lands on the ground with a thud) *Penelope Lang: Give it up Lady, the acting wears terrible. And that custome, Blame! (Evil Laugh.) *Matthew Mouse: Ladies and Gentleman, the moment of you waiting for, Give it up for Boofy and the Spoofers! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *(Audiences claps) *(The Spoofers playing music "Rainbow Connection".) *Boofy (singing): Why are there such great deals on our hotel room and continental breakfast is free. *The Spoofers (singing): Breakfast is free! *Boofy (singing): HBO in every room and free gas if you check in after noon free parking for car not rv's *Dennis Duck (singing): Not rv's! *Boofy (singing): Our wedding chapel is 99 hours no marriage certificate is needed. *Madeline Mouse (spoken): No marriage certificate is needed. *Boofy and The Spoofers (singing): were glad you found us, *Martin Mouse and Jasmine (singing): Pechoolo casino, *Boofy and The Spoofers (singing): The owners, *Madeline Mouse (singing): The Spoofers *Boofy (singing): and me, cha cha cha. (spoken) thank you thank you your a great audience! *(The audience woke up and cheered) *(Betty and Mandy watches from backstage) *Betty: A standing ovation? *Mandy: It's the secret Betty, Remember now. *Matthew Mouse: I am Matthew. I hope you enjoyed my show. I love you, Japan! *(He moonwalked offstage, and the audience went wild) *(INT. BACKSTAGE, TEATRO COFIDIS – NIGHT. All the Shires were surprised and buoyed by the applause. They were not used to such a great crowd) *Boofy: Wow, what an audience! Great show, Matthew! *(Boofy congratulated his friend once they were offstage) *Michelle Mouse: They loved me, Matthew! They loved me! *(Betty scratched his head, thinking about the runaway bulls and Michelle Mouse's five musical numbers) *Betty: Guys? I'm not sure that was such a great show. *Belle: Like, what are you talking about? That jam was, like, totally epic. *Matthew's Grandma: Hey, look is Mandy Mouse and Betty. *Bodydog: Look! is Madeline Mouse! *Madeline Mouse: Fly! Fly! Fly! You coward! *Betty and Mandy: Coward? Me? *Pippin the Bug King: Oh, I don't believe it, okay! *Madeline Mouse: Ha-ha-ha! You wouldn't dare fight old Mandy man-to-woman! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow! *Chris: Nobody calls Mouse a coward and lives! I'll fight you man-to-woman, with one hand behind my back. *Madeline Mouse: You mean you won't fly? *Belle: No, don't, Chris! It's a trick! *Matthew Mouse: I give my word, Mouse. *Madeline Mouse: Good, then let's have at it! En Grade! *Matthew Mouse: Riposte! *Madeline Mouse: Café au lait! *Matthew Mouse: Champs-Élysées! *(the two cross their swords) *Matthew Mouse: Ha ha! You ain't got a chance! I'm the hero of this picture, and you know what happens to the villain. *Madeline Mouse: So what's to know? *(Matthew Mouse and Madeline Mouse sword fighting at top the Nara Dreamland Castle) *Madeline Mouse: This little mouse went to market, and that will die! *(Matthew Mouse and Madeline Mouse continue sword fighting battle) *News Announcer (voice-over): Is this the end of Shiresland? Will our hero be dashed to bits on the jagged rocks below? *Matthew Mouse: Is he to be doomed to utter destruction? Will he be rendered non compos mentis? *Mandy Mouse (off-screen): Hold it right there, sausage snout! *Chris: Mandy? *Boofy: Huh? *Madeline Mouse: Mandy, I TELL YOU RODENTS DON'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!! *Mandy Mouse: Come on. Keep it up, Boofy. *Madeline Mouse: I'm sorry Mandy, but you've been replaced... permanently. *Mandy Mouse: Oh, yeah? *Madeline Mouse: Yeah! *Mandy Mouse: I don't think so... sister? *Madeline Mouse: Who you calling sister, sister? *Mandy Mouse: Oh, look, an omelet station! *Madeline Mouse: Oh, where? *Mandy Mouse: Hiya! *(Mandy kicks Madeline screams and falls then thud) *Mandy Mouse: There's only one Miss Mandy, and she is moi. *Chris: Nice shoot Mandy! *Dhris: Better limited, better in fast. *Admiral DeGill: Bravo, Mandy. *(Boofy picks Mandy up and carries him on his shoulders) *Mandy Mouse: I'm the toast of the town! *Matthew Mouse: Aw, look at them, Douglas! *Douglas Duck (disgruntled): It's pathetic. *(Boofy is seen running with Mandy still on his shoulders. He trips over a rock. When he gets up, Mandy's retainer is around both of their faces) *Mandy: Hey, mister! (they share a laugh) *Matthew Mouse: (laughs hysterically) *(The Shires Heroes, Villains, Princess Characters laugh again then fade out to black) *(Fade in, Matthew close his eyes and put his arms in the airside. Michelle sadly looked at him. The snow continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes, and another, and another. Michelle looks at them as a fog begins to enshroud Matthew. We see the objects looking on in extreme anticiption. Matthew rises up into the air magiclly and begins to turn to Michelle. His red Sorcerer outfit disappears as his red cotton fabricshorts appears and his blue Sorcerer hat disappears. Michelle sadly looked at Matthew had finally transformed. Matthew gradually descends and is feeted on the floor again. Minnie reaches out to touch him, but her hand back after the transformation fog disappears. Matthew opens his eyes and turn towards Michelle) *(Fade into Michelle stands in front of Matthew with her beautiful smile and they both close their eyes and they kiss in lips./Fade to Matthew and Michelle are in their bed late that night) *(Fade to Mickey and Minnie close their eyes and the kiss in lips. All Douglas, Doris, Boofy cheered./Fade to Matthew and Michelle went inside the wedding coach. They wave goodbye to Douglas, Doris, Boofy, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper, Betty, Admiral DeGill, American Rabbit and Kinder the Rabbit who waved back. The wedding coach rolled off) *Shirs Characters: Shires! Shires! Shires! Shires! Shires! *(Matthew and Michelle close their eyes and they kiss in lips as the wedding coach rolled away) *(But wait, Cut to Drunk Man playing piano "Life's a Happy Song (reprise)" finale) *Belle: Hm? Oh. How charming. A finale. *Matthew Mouse (singing): Everything is great, *Michelle Mouse (singing): Everything is grand, *Jose Carioca (singing): We've got the whole wide world in the palm of our hands, *Chris (singing): Everything is perfect, *Mandy Mouse (singing): It's falling into place, *Penelope Lang (singing): I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face, *Shires Characters (singing): Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along! *Noah Parker (singing): Everything is great we'll live happily ever after, *Milo Powell (spoken): And we'll keep giving the world the third greatest gift, *Boofy (spoken): Laughter, *Chaz Lang (singing): Ze movie's almost over, it's time to say so long! *Allen Kennethson (spoken): Will you please stop singing? You've already sung this song! *Shires Characters (singing): Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along! *Amercian Star (spoken): We're happier if you don't sing! *Kinder the Rabbit: (Laughs) *Shires Princess and Michelle Mouse (singing): We've got everything that we need. We can be whatever we want to be *Shires Villains (singing): Nothing we can't do *Matthew Mouse (singing): The skies are blue when it's me and you and you and you and you and you and... well, all of you! Yeah! *Shires Characters (singing): La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! *Shires Princess, Heroes, Villains and Characters (singing): We've got everything that we need we can be whatever we want to be nothing we can't do the skies are blue when it's me and you and you life's a happy song! *Arthur the Cat (singing): When there's someone by your side to sing *Shires Characters (singing): Life's a happy song *Giant Lizard (singing): Mee mee mee mee mee mee mee mee mee *Shires Princess, Heroes, Villains and Characters (singing): Life's a happy song, when there's someone, someone, someone by your side, side, to sing along! *(Betty whistling, then zoom-out into the "Shiresland" title card, fireworks exploded, "Life's a Happy Song (Finale/Reprise)" ends, when Tinkerbell with magic wand seen, then magic explosion into black at the end) *(Postman Pat theme song in the end credits playing) *Matthew Mouse (singing): Postman Pat *Douglas Duck (singing): Postman Pat *Boofy (singing): Postman Pat *Matthew Mouse, Douglas Duck and Boofy (singing): and his black and white cat. *Lady Enchanted (laughing): I'm own again! *Douglas Duck: Hey, guys, I got two tickets to see the Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers! Then I wonder how to we get hit. *Jose Carioca: (screams and punches Lady, into rubbish bin and thud) *Boofy: Boy, if you want it to get hurt? (Boofy Laughs) *Lady Enchanted: (Laughs) *Newsman (voice-over): It's Other Shiresland Newsflash, it's a waiting and hiding are over! Madeline and Lady Enchanted get arrested. *Lady Enchanted (singing): Postman Pat *Penelope Lang (singing): Postman Pat *Belle (singing): Postman Pat *Lady Enchanted, Penelope Lang and Belle (singing): and his black and white cat. *Madeline Mouse: Hey Enchanted, we have a deal! *Martin Mouse: You are the really! *Doofy: I all ways are really, What the Waka! *Chris and Dhris (singing): Everybody knows His bright red van. *Betty and Admiral DeGill (singing): All his friends will smile as he waves to greet them, *Amercian Star and Kinder the Rabbit (singing): Maybe you can never be sure there'll be knock, Ring, Letters through your door. *Newsman (voice-over): it's the breaking news, Matthew and Michelle are getting married, Allen and Douglas going to kiss and make up. *Douglas Duck: (kisses Allen, Allen pulls away) Yuck! Ah, phooey! *Newsman: And the rest of his life, and you'll go down in history. *Shires Characters (singing): Postman Pat, Postman Pat, Postman Pat and his black and white cat. *Matthew Mouse: Uh, Chris, did you know how to get there in the Australia! *Chris: Yes, my love! *Matthew Mouse: I wonder Madeline is up to? *Shires Characters (off-screen singing): All the birds are singing, And the day is just beginning, Pat feels he's a really happy man. *Chris and Dhris (off-screen singing): Pat feels he's a really happy man. *Matthew Mouse (off-screen singing): Pat feels he's a really happy *Matthew Mouse and Shires Characters (off-screen singing): man. Category:Transcripts Category:Shires animated films Category:Shiresland (2011 film) Category:ShiresToon Studios Category:Michael Shires films